Executioner
The Executioner is an epic brawler who made his first appearance in clash royale, he uses his axe to attack similar to in clash royale. He is a mid-long ranged brawler with high health is because... hes meaty lol but not so muscular. He uses his axe to throw that spins around and can pierce trough enemies and it comes back to him. His super generates an earthquake like looking shockwave out of his foot when stomping on the floor that will damage and trembles opponents. Attack: Boomerang Axe The executioner throws his axe with his right hand, it travels in a stright line and spins as an animation and will damage enemies hit by the axe and it can pierces which damages multiple enemies so its a good crowd control attack (also explained in the later points), when his axe reaches the range limit the axe will fly back to him which will deal another round of damage to (multiple) enemies and then he finally catches the axe back. His axe is quite wide like in clash royale and it travels at the medium speed. Unlike in clash tough is that he can throws axes as soon as he throws one, which means he can make multiple axes at once (throwing axe animation lasts very short time thus long reload time) and has no problem catching back those axes as he is the axe throwing master who has executed thousand of people with the axe as his job since few years ago. The axe thrown would return towards him in his current position and not towards back on where he thrown, this allows him to slightly manipulate the pathing of the axe while it is returning to him. The axe takes 2.4 seconds to fly one full rounds form him and back to him, the same duration as the axe flying in clash royale. When the axe hits the walls, it will hit the walls and disappears since it cannot destroys walls and thus will not make a full round, this explains why he can throws axes quickly and has unlimited axes since the axe returning to him is just an animaiton and will not affects him if the axe makes a full rounds or hits the walls. His aiming line will turns to yellow then that attack angle would cause the axe to fly and hits the wall, this is a good indication feature and the yellow colour means the warning sign colour. Here is what gets aesthetic about this brawler, when he makes a finishing kills on someone, that killed brawler will pop into elixir and also will shows their head dropping out at site of his/her death (also on opponent executioners so yeah). And another aesthetic feature but less major than the first point is that when he dies, he drops his axe on the floor similar to in clash royale. *Base damage: 120 x2 *Range: 7.5 tiles *Reload time: 2 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Health Base Health: 1,100 Super: Sumo Stomp The executioner uses his right foot to stomp on the floor, it has a short cast time (where the casting time is when he is stomping his foot on the floor) and cannot moves while casting, creating a circular sockwave (360 degrees angle) around him and has a travel speed that travels from him to the the range limit. The shockwave damages all opponents hit by it and they will be trembled to the floor (the tremble causes brawlers to lose balance of their standing and falls down the the ground and has to stand back up, like the dynamikes bomb stun and knockback but the differences is that tremble is the brawlers animation of course and the fact that they does not knockbacked by it). Heavy brawlers are immume to the tremble status. This super can destroy lots of walls easily! because his stomp is very powerful. Note: He just need to press the super button to stomp the floor; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. Skins Upgrades *IMPENETRABLE axe (attack): His axe will not be disrupted anymore, will destroy walls including edges walls (which opens mysterious areas to explore), and always able to make it back to him which of course giving more damaging oppotunities. But sadly does not increase the axe attack. Costs 2 Golden Elixir. Trivia *The executioner is an axe user, the another two being the valkyrie and princess pow, he is the ranged brawler and the two others are the melee brawlers. *His super inspired the sumo skin which is related to his super. **Because he looks like sumo and he is obviously fat lol. *He is right handed as seen in the clash royale game. Category:Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type B Category:Medieval Brawlers